


A Sweet Embrace

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, We all have issues, possessive Nara Shikamaru, somewhat yandere Nara Shikamaru, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: In the midst of the war, Shikamaru learns he really doesn't like it when people touch Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 52
Kudos: 633





	A Sweet Embrace

Shikamaru took in a deep breath, feeling soothed by the familiar taste of the cigarette clutched between his fingers. It had been a long time since he’d watched the clouds like this, but for once, he had the time to do it. He lied on the ground, staring up at the sky almost aimlessly, inhaling the scent of ash mixed in with blood that filled the air.

Surrounding him were splatters of crimson all over the grounds, staining both the grass, the dirt, and the trees alike.

He pulled his bloodstained hand holding the cigarette away from him, exhaling and allowing the smoke to flow out between his lips. One hand was placed behind his head while he stared at the clouds moving so slowly above him. Despite what had taken place just minutes ago, it was nice to know that the clouds remained unmoved by his actions. They didn’t judge him from what he’d done. They didn’t care. They just continued to move along as they were meant to, aimlessly and free.

Ash from the cigarette dropped onto the soil beside him and he was mindful of their heat, making sure they didn’t start a fire. He didn’t need to draw attention to this area anyways.

No one would understand if they knew.

He had no choice in this.

They’d forced his hand.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, listening to the breeze that softly blew by and the gurgle of the nearby swamp that swallowed everything whole. It was something discovered in the midst of the war, strange plots of land that seemed to be made of some odd mix of mud and dirt that sucked everything in the moment it caught its prey. Squirming only made it harder to escape, the mud sucking its captive even deeper inside. The harder one fought, the faster they sunk.

Which was why it was taking way too fucking long for the bodies to sink down.

Perhaps he should have used his shadows to walk them into the swamp, make them flail their limbs and watch, enjoy, the sight of them slowly slinking down into the earth. He would have relished their screams of terror, how the mud would constrict around their chest, suffocating them. The lower they went, the tighter the earth’s grip would be on them... and by the time it reached their necks, each breath would be squeezed out of them.

He would have preferred seeing that.

It would have been a much more satisfying sight than when he’d run his kunai through their bodies, listening to their pleas for forgiveness after they’d done the unforgivable.

Shikamaru opened his eyes when he felt the cigarette near its end and sighed, clenching it between his fingers and smothering it out. Finally. He could leave now.

Shikamaru got up and brushed the dirt off from behind him, patting his back while glancing over to the swamp where not a single trace of the men lingered. There would probably be questions at first, but it would be easy to blame the white Zetsu for having killed them off. He’d been careful in making sure that those men would be situated in a more hazardous location, one that was far, far away from the medical tents.

His fingers twitched at the memory, the reminder of their transgressions. A part of him yearned for the moment again, to relive when he’d finally tracked down the men and had slowly herded them to this specific spot where he got them to kneel, got them to beg. He’d used the shadows, shrouded them in darkness, and used tendrils of genjutsu in order to drive them to madness.

He knew of their worst fears, had toyed with them while within the dark.

What he did was merciful compared to what they’d done.

He left the dense forest of trees that hid the swamp. No one really cared for it anyways. Like water, all one needed was the right amount of chakra to carefully balance on top of it. It was just unfortunate that the ones recently swallowed had no such access.

Shikamaru turned towards the direction of the camp. He hadn’t been away for too long, but if someone like Ino or Chouji noticed his absence, especially from his usual spots, it would grow to be more troublesome. Due to his prowess as a tactician, people tended to leave him alone since he would often relay orders on how others needed to move, meaning it wouldn’t be unusual to see him go about making note of the area and the terrain.

To his surprise, though, the moment he returned to base, the first person to find him was her.

“Shikamaru,” there was a hard snap and he froze, turning to see the flash of pink. Sharp emerald eyes glared down at him, one hand placed on her hip cocked to the side.

“Sakura...”

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Shit.

“Shikamaru.” Her eyes narrowed when he didn’t immediately reply and she stormed towards him, her scowl deepening at her discovery based on the smell. “Did you seriously go off base to smoke? I swear, that habit of yours is going to get you killed.”

“It was just one cigarette.” he grumbled.

“And it was enough to leave you missing for this long?” she countered in disbelief. “We’re at war right now! Don’t be so reckless. If you want to go off base for something as stupid as that, call me or someone to go with you!”

“You hate the smell of it.”

“I’d rather endure the smell than to find out you died because you didn’t have someone to watch your back.” Sakura easily retorted. “Why not Temari-san?”

“...you know why.” his eyes shifted to the side, not wanting to remember that part of his history.

“Maybe I don’t,” she crossed her arms, her lips forming the mulish pout that only he and a select few close to her were familiar with. “You keep disappearing on me. Who knows what you’re actually off doing. You always say it’s just to smoke or something equally inane. I swear-.”

“You talk too much.” he rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to his tent. “If you miss me, just say that you miss me. Troublesome woman.”

“I-I don’t miss you,” she stammered with the familiar flush of pink on her face as she trailed him from behind. “I meant I’d feel better if you didn’t run off on your own so much without telling anyone. I... we’re just worried, okay? A-After... After Asuma-sensei... well... you have these moments and it worries everyone.”

His clenched fist shoved into his pocket tightened for a moment. “...there’s nothing to worry about.”

Sakura followed him inside his tent and stood at the entryway. She watched as he walked towards his still open bed roll, her keen eyes well aware of the bloodstains on his clothes and skin. An attack from the enemy? But the white Zetsu don’t really bleed like normal humans. She chewed her lips. “...really... is everything okay?”

Shikamaru tossed his vest to the side and collapsed on his bed roll onto his back. He didn’t say anything immediately, breathing in deeply with his eyes closed. A few breaths more passed by before he slowly opened his eyes, turning his face towards where the rosette stood. There was concern in her eyes, one hand clenched over her chest as she stared to the side, obviously unsure of what to do next.

With a sigh, Shikamaru slowly sat up, the movement causing her to look back at him. Without a word, he held his hand out towards her.

And then he waited.

Seconds passed by before she hesitantly took a step forward. Her gaze was fixated on his hand, her steps slow and careful. She raised the hand against her chest towards his hand, her fingers parting from the shape of the fist before she tentatively touched her fingertips onto his open palm. The moment they made contact with him, he immediately grabbed her hand and roughly jerked her forward.

A soft gasp left her as she fell towards him, clumsily landing on top of Shikamaru’s lap with an unlady-like ‘oomph’. Before she could realize she was sitting on top of him, Shikamaru clutched her face and turned her towards him so that he could greedily run his lips over hers. To his relief, she didn’t struggle, merely flutter her eyes closed as she pressed back against him.

She felt so soft and petite against him like this and he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling off her hitai-ate and allowing it to land on the ground. His hand trailed down from her face and onto her neck, vaguely noting how delicate it was and how easy it would be to wrap his entire hand around it. She parted her lips from him and he didn’t hesitate to take advantage, his tongue slipping between the folds of the petal-like lips and into the heat that left him groaning against her.

They’d only done this once in the past, but he’d found himself unable to forget. He’d longed to kiss her again. Even Temari hadn’t been enough of a distraction.

Shikamaru turned them until he had her pinned beneath him, his mouth sucking and nipping on her skin as he trailed down from her mouth and onto her jawline and onto her neck. She tasted so fucking divine and he found himself needing more.

“Sh-Shikamaru,” she said breathlessly, her hands gripping onto his shirt. “W-Wait... s-someone... someone might walk in.”

“I’m done waiting,” he growled into her skin instead.

Their first time together had been out of impulse. Why not the second time as well?

He felt her push weakly against his chest and his hand grabbed her wrist and easily pinned them above her head with one hand. Funny, he didn’t remember her being this small compared to him the last time. How long had it been since then?

Shikamaru bit into her skin, primal satisfaction filling him when he saw the red splotches forming on her neck. At least this will keep some of the fuckers away from her now. They wouldn’t dare look at her again with such hungry eyes when they saw that she was taken. And if they were still stupid enough to touch her, he’d make sure they knew just how much of a mistake that was.

His free hand roughly pulled down the zipper to her vest before his hand slipped underneath her shirt. He groaned into her neck at the feel of her warm bare skin underneath the palm of his hand before he unceremoniously grabbed the bindings of her breast, pulling at it crudely until one of the tempting mounds were forced free to the touch of his eager hand.

He felt her shake beneath his touch and he returned his mouth to hers, murmuring against her lips. “Don’t try to pretend you don’t want this, Sakura. Why else were you looking for me?”

“I... was worried... you idiot,” she panted back.

Shikamaru chuckled, his voice low and deep. “There’s so many other people to worry about. Don’t lie. You were looking for me specifically. You were worried I was with Temari, weren’t you?”

“S-Shut up,” she hissed and he loved the violent glow of her eyes, the flare of chakra in her hands as she squirmed under his grip. And then how she’d moan and arch as he toyed with her breast, his fingers teasingly pinching the tender tips and stiffened under his touch. He loved how she mewled under him like this. “S-Shikamaru...”

“Admit it.” he pushed the shirt high enough for his eyes to see the adorable pink nipple and he leaned down to kiss it, smirking against her skin when she squeaked in surprise. The right breast was more sensitive than the other. He hadn’t forgotten. He couldn’t forget.

Knowing she wouldn’t continue the farce of wanting him to go away, Shikamaru released his hold on her wrists and turned to pushing the rest of her bindings away, his hand cupping the other breast while his mouth savored the taste of her in his mouth. He sucked on her breast hungrily, uncaring of the loud lewd sounds that left from his mouth as he worried the nipple between his teeth, enjoying how her hands clutched onto his head.

“S-Shikamaru,” she panted his name and he took the chance to pull her vest off, his fingers clutching the edge of her shirt before pulling that off of her as well. Before she could say anything, he held her face and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth and pinning her back down onto the bed. He inwardly smirked victoriously when he felt her fingers clutch the edge of his shirt as well, pulling it up and breaking the kiss so that she could toss it aside as well.

He wasn’t allowed long to enjoy his success as the world suddenly spun, the bedroll then firmly pressed against his back while a pleasurable weight landed on his pelvis. Shikamaru looked up to see Haruno Sakura straddling him while completely half naked. He wouldn’t lie. It was an enticing sight to behold.

There was a peeved glimmer in her eyes, but she didn’t stop him from settling his hands on her waist. “You’re a jerk.”

“And you’re troublesome,” he said with a smirk while she reached down to run her hand through his hair, her hand catching the tie to his hair and roughly pulling it off, forcing the smug grin off of his face. “Ow.”

“You deserved it.” she grumbled, though she soothed the ache by stroking his head. “You’re an idiot, calling me troublesome when you’re the troublesome one. Running away that first time before I could even say anything, accepting that mission to Suna, returning with Temari-san-.”

“It was the Chuunin exam. She was helping me-.”

“Blah, blah,” Sakura continued to gripe. “Still ignored me when I tried looking for you. Do you know how it feels to be jilted so many times and by so many people? At least you’re better than Sasuke-kun who left me on a bench. I-.”

“Don’t,” Shikamaru suddenly spoke, his voice low and with a hardness that made her obey. She looked down at him to see the sharp frown on his face.

“...Shikamaru?”

“Don’t say his name when you’re with me.” Shikamaru sat up and looked her in the eye. He pulled close until he could rest his forehead against hers. “Don’t say another man’s name when you’re with me.”

“...Shikamaru...” her voice was gentle, so very sweet. She leaned closer and brushed her lips against him with a tenderness he knew only she could exude. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and continued to kiss him gently, holding onto him while she worried his bottom lip between her teeth, moaning when he jerked his hips upward and allowed her to feel his arousal brush against her center.

“Again,” he kissed her cheek, enjoying how her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest and bitting into the crook of her neck when she grinded herself against him, relishing at how she moaned loudly into his ear.

“I need you,” she moaned. “Shikamaru.”

His hand trailed from her hips and onto her ass, grabbing the firm pair tightly as he pulled her forward hard, feeling the heat between her legs that called to him. He thrust up towards her as well, his arousal straining from the confines of his pants, eager to reach out to her. It was enough for him to push her back down onto the bedroll, his hands tugging at her pants and pulling them off of her. Impatience laced his movement and he ripped her panties off, much to her surprise.

“Hey-.” the indignant yelp was smothered by his lips as he kissed her hard, his hand reaching between her legs where he unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside of her. The angry yell turned into a harsh smothered cry into his mouth and Shikamaru felt satisfied by how her nails sunk into his back, the way she clung to him as though he was her anchor to the world while he roughly thrust his fingers inside of her, the palm of his hand leaving a teasing grind against her engorged clit.

Shikamaru broke the kiss in favor of returning his attention to her neck, laving the tender skin with his tongue, but mostly because he wanted to hear her pant and beg him for more. His movements grew rougher and he listened to how Sakura whimpered his name, never releasing her tight grip on his shoulders as he carried her higher and higher up into ecstasy.

“Please,” she begged into his ear. “Please, please, please-.”

He kissed her hard and swallowed her scream, groaning into her lips as he felt her become so unbearably tight between his fingers. He desperately wanted to hear her scream, but knew they would only draw attention and the last thing he wanted was for someone to walk into this, someone to walk into the glorious sigh of her cumming for him. Her wetness completely coated his hand and the vice grip that she had around his fingers made him grit his teeth.

Pecking her lips, Shikamaru pulled away, watching with heated eyes at how she remained dazed and completely unraveled on his bedroll. He slipped his pants and undergarments down, kicking away the unwanted material while his hands gripped the base of his cock. Locking eyes with her, he began to stroke himself, jaws clenched because just how hard he already was for her.

He kneeled in front of her parted legs, taking his time to crawl on top of her, his member brushing against her legs as he trailed upward. Shikamaru nestled himself between her legs, the thick mushroom tip of his cock brushing against her slit.

“Sakura,” he murmured her name, coaxing her to look at him.

“Shikamaru...”

“That’s it,” he encouraged, smiling at how she whined when he pressed the head harder into her. “Say my name again.”

“Shikamaru,” she mewled, leaning her head up to kiss his jawline as he hovered above her. “Please.... Shikamaru... please...”

“Tell me, Sakura.” he whispered. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you inside me, please. Shikamaru, I can’t...” she grinded against him, wanting to feel more. “Please, please, please.”

Shikamaru kissed her temple. “Good girl. Good. Tell me you’re mine. Tell me how you want no one else.”

“Yes,” Sakura agreed eagerly. “Yes. Only you. It’s only been just you, Shikamaru. Please, please, please-.”

The meaning wasn’t lost to him and a heated thrill ran through him. Since that time, it had only been him. She’d never taken another. Despite all the others who’d flirted with her, stared at her with such hungry eyes, made tempting offers and lascivious promises, she’d wanted no other.

His grip on her hip tightened.

Good.

There was no one else that deserved her beside him.

A strained moan left Sakura as she arched her back, feeling her inner walls slick with her wetness parting for his cock. It had been so long since she’d felt this warmth, this sense of fulfillment. She vaguely felt Shikamaru holding her hands and she clung to him tightly, trying not to tear up due to how vulnerable she felt with how he was filling her up like this once again. The first time had been so terrifying because she had no idea what to expect, what she was going to feel, but she would never, ever forget the sense of safety and security she’d felt when Shikamaru had held her after he’d completely filled her up to the hilt.

He splayed reassuring kisses and nips on her neck, loving how she embraced him and took everything of him. Her legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist, as though she never wanted to part for him. And her insides felt like molten heat, sucking him in so tightly that it took all of his self-control to not completely lose himself inside of her.

Not yet. He wanted to feel her like this some more.

She panted as he began to thrust into her, eyes clenched shut as she was overwhelmed by the feel of his thickness rubbing against the sensitive nerves that lined her inner walls. Sakura buried her face into Shikamaru’s neck, kissing and nuzzling into the familiar scent of forest pine and cigarette ash. Heat was building up within her body and she welcomed it eagerly, clinging onto Shikamaru while losing herself to how he’d whisper her name so possessively.

Shikamaru kissed her hard, relishing this moment they were sharing together. And unlike before, he had no intention of vanishing. He’d always assumed that she’d regret it, remembering that she’d loved the Uchiha and not him. He’d merely been a safe person to experiment with, someone to cling onto due to the loneliness she felt after practically being abandoned by her teammates.

Why had he accepted when he’d known that the consequences would be so damn troublesome?

He pulled back slightly in order to watch her, the glaze of her enthralling eyes, the way her pink hair was splayed all around her head like a halo. She was staring at him and only him, fixated at the feel of him, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek. He couldn’t stop himself from turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand.

Maybe it was because he’d always known how much he actually wanted her.

And now, just how much he was willing to give in order to have her.

Shikamaru leaned down to kiss her again, his hands obsessively running up and down her sides while he continued to thrust relentlessly into her. He could feel her tightening with each movement and knew she was still sensitive from having cum earlier.

He wanted to feel it, wanted to become completely enraptured by the tight grip she’d had on his fingers earlier, but now around his cock. He wanted to feel the possessive, greedy hold she’d have on him, milking him hard and begging for his seeds to take root deep within her womb.

No one else.

Just his.

“Mine,” he spoke so softly, yet there was a firmness in him that yielded no cracks. Sakura was his. He’d make sure of that. No one else was allowed to look at her that way, even think about her that way.

His mind flashed to the men from earlier, their looks of terror, the complete obliviousness to their transgression.

They’d dared to touch her.

Dared to look at her so familiarly.

“Sakura,” he groaned into her ear as the two came together hard, her cry of his name searing into his ear as she clung onto him. His release filled her completely and Shikamaru gritted his teeth at how tightly she held him, just like he imagined she would. The flutter of her inner walls and how she so gracefully accepted all of him inside her, as though she was made just for him. And he for her. “You’re mine.”

She moaned softly underneath him.

“Mine,” he repeated and kissed her softly against her lips. “You’re mine.”

There was no coherent reply from her as she lazily kissed him back, eyes still closed as she quivered beneath him, enraptured by the soft aftershocks of pleasure that thrummed her body.

But that was fine.

Sakura was always one of loyalty. It was the others that he had to worry about.

Shikamaru continued to kiss her, obsessively running his lips all over her while he enjoyed the feel of her inner walls continuing to rhythmically clutch his softening cock, milking him for every last drop.

And if they dared to touch what was his again.

Well... he knew just the place to leave them so that they’d never be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Shikamaru x Sakura. I have a bigger soft spot for a crazy Shikamaru x Sakura. I'm not very satisfied with this one either, so maybe I'll make another attempt with them in the future.
> 
> Please let me know if you guys liked it~!


End file.
